


Une jolie petite robe

by RowN



Category: Ratz (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Rapido a un outfit kink, cadeau :3, chatouilles, robe très courte
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Quel plaisir pour les yeux d'un certain lapin la robe que Rapido porte.
Relationships: Rapido & Lee, Rapido/Lee, Rapido/Self-insert
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Une jolie petite robe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curleebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curleebunny/gifts).



> BAM! Cadeau pour toi Lee! :D

Lee ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ou qui il devait remercier mais en tout cas, il ne comptait pas ne pas profiter de la vue qu'il avait à disposition.

Rapido se tourna sur lui-même, s'observant dans un grand miroir pour voir à quel point la petite robe moulante qu'il portait qui était déjà si courte mais qui se relevait _très légèrement_ quand sa queue se redressait en se balançant d'amusement. Il n'avait pas cru que ça lui irait aussi bien quand Lee lui avait proposé le vêtement mais il l'avait quand même essayé parce que... Parce qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait être rien d'autre, absolument rien. La robe était évidemment de la meilleur couleur possible, et un peu ouverte à l'arrière entre des bandes noires qui serraient bien. Cette robe lui allait vraiment, _vraiment_ , bien.

_Tap- Tap- Tap!_

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant quelque chose taper et regarda dans le miroir et remarqua que Lee tapait vivement du pied sur le sol, les oreilles dressées et le visage complètement rouge. C'était _tellement_ subtil.

Il sourit grandement puis passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de se retourner et de s'approcher du lapin suffisamment lentement pour le voir taper du pied encore plus vite. Puis il éclata bruyamment de rire.

«Bwahahah! Tu devrais voir ta tronche! C'est quoi ça! Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, j'suis trop séduisant pour q'tu puisses garder une gueule sérieuse?»

Lee essaya de répondre, vraiment, mais il pouvait seulement balbutier maladroitement puis finit par rire à son tour, une main sur la bouche, probablement parce qu'à l'instant où Rapido avait parlé, le charme s'était rompu. Oh, il était toujours _très_ sexy dans cette robe mais ça perdait toujours de sa qualité quand il l'ouvrait.

Rapido fronça les sourcils, un peu vexé par son rire. Il aurait préféré pouvoir se moquer sans être moqué à son tour.

«Pourquoi tu t'marres?

-Rien, rien! T'es superbe, vraiment, mais quand tu parles ça casse tout, c'est tout.»

 _Aïe._ Il fronça les sourcils, encore un peu plus vexé.

«Encore heureux que je sois «superbe», tout me va, j'suis un canon. Mais j'vais t'apprendre à rire de moi.

-Ah ouais et tu vas faire quoi?

-Tu vas voir.»

Rapido se précipita sur Lee qui fit un bon en arrière au dernier instant pour le faire rager un peu. Il continua ainsi un moment avant que le rat ne réussisse enfin à l'attraper, le serrant contre lui. Lee se sentit rougir et retint un petit rire de timidité alors que le visage de Rapido était _vraiment très_ proche du sien.

«Eh, c'est pas trop romantique là, toi dans mes bras?»

Et là Lee rit à nouveau à cause de la timidité et dut trouver rapidement une excuse.

«Pff, puis quoi encore, c'est ridicule ouais! Allez, lâche-moi, espèce de crétin.»

Il pouvait voir de près à quel point il agaçait le rat mais très vite il sentit des doigts glisser sur ses côtes et le chatouiller et il rit encore une fois de façon incontrôlable et pendant un moment avant que Rapido ne le lâche. Il bascula maladroitement avant de se remettre correctement debout, ayant tellement rit qu'il en avait le hoquet, ce qui amusa le rat.

Lee pointa sur le rat un doigt accusateur.

«Plus jamais ça.»

Rapido dressa un sourcil, prenant ça comme un défi.

«Ah ouais?»

Il lissa rapidement sa robe qui s'était froissée dans l'action avant de s'approcher encore une fois. Lee cria un «non» amusé avant de se faire courser dans les couloirs, faisant exprès de ne pas aller trop vite pour pouvoir regarder Rapido galérer à le suivre dans sa robe courte, très fier de pouvoir se moquer un peu de lui, en toute sympathie et (plus que de l') amitié.


End file.
